


The Secret Keeper

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that makes Artemis notice that Dick Grayson is Robin. What's one more secret to keep? Artemis/Robin. One-shot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Young Justice goes to DC comics and Cartoon Network and whoever else owns this!
> 
> Please note that this was written before episode 12 and therefore, there might be some AU and other facts that are not correct.

The first thing she thinks, when she meets Dick Grayson, the son of Bruce Wayne, the owner of Wayne industries which helps fund for the scholarship that she got for Gotham high school, is that Dick Grayson seems so familiar to her. Maybe it's the way he stands, smiles (or smirks) depending on how you look at it and his laugh.

But, Dick Grayson, squashes all her hopes that he seems familiar to her, because he tells her that he never met her before, but that he would be happy to show the school for her.

She doesn't mind, but she needs to head out if she needs to do her night duties, and so she excuses herself at the scholarship dinner, and she goes back home.

Artemis grills herself for thinking that Dick Grayson is Robin, she knows better now. She doesn't want to think he is, because that would compromise who Robin is.

The next day she hears him use the word Aster during the freshman orientation.

What's one more secret for her to keep? She's good at keeping secrets. And now she knows at least one of her team mates goes school with her.

Maybe Robin could help her with her trigonometry homework later.

Yeah, she's good at keeping secrets, that's how she survived from father already.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read & review!


End file.
